Songs of Time & Her Champion Doctor WhoVoyager C
by Time's Scribe
Summary: Seven of Nine makes contact with a Time Lord artefact.


TITLE:Songs of Time & Her Champion (Doctor Who/Voyager Cross Voyager)

AUTHOR/S: Times Scribe (Michael)

PAIRING: B'Elanna & Seven of Nine

RATING: PG13

BETA READING: Kristin Lelvis

FEEDBACK: .com or on sight!

DISCLAIMER: Star Trek and all the main characters are owned by Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, A Viacom/CBS Corporation. Star Trek: Voyager. Created by, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor, and is based on Star Trek; Created by Gene Roddenberry.

BBC Worldwide, a division of the British Broadcasting Corporation, own the rights to Police Box,  
TARDIS, Doctor Who.

This is a piece of fiction, concerning an implied F/F relationship. If anyone objects to same sex relationships, you should not be on this sight, and should read the Star Trek Range of Novels from Pocket Books, or find another sight.

SUMMERY: This popped into my head after watching the trailer of the new series  
of Doctor Who, which starts Easter Saturday on BBC One.

Seven of Nine makes contact with a Time Lord artefact.

NOW:

Captains Log Stardate: 51037.52

It is three days since the sensor beam accessed Seven of Nine's cortical node, and my chief Astrometrics officer has yet to regain consciousness.

However Voyager's Chief Medical Officer does not seem to be that concerned. He believes that by staying unconscious, it allows her cortical implant to categorize the gigabytes of information that the beam downloaded directly into the implant.

Lt Torres has yet to leave her wife's side, sleeping on a bio-bed that the EMH so thoughtfully pulled up next to the one Seven is on, and only eating when Mr Neelix brings her food…

"EMH to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here; go ahead Doctor."

"Captain you would glad to hear that our patient has awoken."

"I'll be right down."

THEN:

"Captain long-range sensors are picking up strange energy readings, on a small planetoid; at 135 mark 5; distance 4.5 light years." Harry Kim announced.

"Is it coming from a ship?" Chakotay asked, scrunching his tribal tattoo in concentration.

"No commander," the young ensign replied, it registers as bio-genic, different from anything we have seen Species 8472 use, it also has a temporal element to it."

Janeway's interest was piqued at this, and as she joined Kim at the Opps. Console, she ordered Paris to alter course.

NOW:

Voyager dropped out of warp, at a distance of a 100 kilometres from the small planetoid. It was roughly 13 Kilometres in diameter, and had ideograms carved into its surface, light up by a nearby star, as it slowly rotated.

"Harry is the sensors showing anything new?"

"Sorry Captain, nothing new."

Janeway tapped her Comm. Badge. "Janeway to Seven."

"Seven here Captain."

"Sorry to interrupt your off period, Seven, but we have discovered something interesting, and I wonder if the Borg has ever seen anything like this before."

"I'm on my way Captain."

Seven Hanson – Torres took her customary place at the secondary science console. The former drone looked at the massive engravings, blasted into the surface of the planetoid.

Seven had a feeling that she should recognise these ideograms; she was about to access her cortical node, when Tuvok calmly called out that they were being scanned.

A soft orange light swept through the bridge briefly touching everyone, encountering Seven first, it paused for a second, before continuing. After it swept the bridge crew, it went back to the former drone, and as the light increased in colour and intensity, she collapsed to the ground.

NOW: 

Janeway entered sickbay, to find Seven, sitting up on the bio-bed, and quietly talking to B'Elanna.

Before the feisty captain could talk to her injured friend, the EMH took her to one side.

"How is she Doctor?"

"Apart from a case of migraine, caused by the down load of so much information she's physically fine Captain. However mentally I am not so sure. All that information is going to need getting used to. Talking to B'Elanna will help, but we haven't got a trained counsellor on board, and I don't believe the package that Cmdr Troi sent through us will be sufficient."

"I shall make sure she talks to Chakotay."

"Captain I don't believe I am going to say this, but I believe she should talk to Cmdr Tuvok."

"Why Cmdr Tuvok?"

"Captain; Seven may be half human, with all the emotional baggage you humans come with…"

"Thanks!" Janeway replied dryly.

"… But she is also half Borg," the EMH continued, ignoring Janeway's interruption, "and she still controls her emotions, and analyses things in a logical way. Tuvok may be able to help her extrapolate the down loaded data in a way that either Cmdr Chakotay or the holo-counselling package cannot."

"I better go and talk to my erstwhile Chief Astrometrics Officer."

OF THINGS TO COME:

So far Seven had not really said anything, about what had happened, only telling the Captain, that the ideograms came from spices 001, and the planetoid was not dangerous. None the less, Seven had complied with the Captain's wishes and had talked to Tuvok, and Janeway had inkling that her Vulcan Chief of Security knew more than he was telling her.

Being unusually cautious, the Captain had ordered Paris to ease the Federation Starship, back a distance of 1 light year.

"Captain. If the edificial memorial wanted to destroy us, it could do, if we were still in the Alpha Quadrant!" Seven commented, after Janeway had given the order.

"So it's a memorial?"

"Correct Captain, it is similar to the one discovered on Tarakis."

"Seven why won't you tell me what happened?"

"I do want to tell you what happened, but I am not ready yet. The whole experience was extremely emotional for me, and I haven't yet properly come to terms with what the download has shown me."

Two weeks passed, and the Doctor had allowed Seven to go back onto limited duty, and the first thing the former drone had requested, was that she could talk to the whole of the senior staff, and have the whole conversation, piped live around the ship.

"Why the whole ship Seven?" Janeway asked when Seven had made the request. She was very interested in what the statuesque blond had to say.

"Captain as I informed to you yesterday. The story needs to be told to as many people as possible, and as I stated to you it has been a very emotional experience for me, and I do not want to keep repeating the same conversation."

"Besides it would be an inefficient use of my resources," She joked, throwing Janeway a light smile, defusing a mildly tense situation.

"Ok Seven, it's against protocol, but in this instance, and after talking to the Doctor and you wife, I believe i would be in your best interests if I grant you your request."

"Thank you Captain."

OF THINGS TO COME:

"Captain," Seven started, looking at her friends, colleges and comrades sitting around the briefing room table.

"This is difficult for me, so I apologies in advance if my mannerisms become cold and Borg like."

"That is alright Seven take your time, if you need to stop, and take a break, just let us know."

"Thank you Captain."

"Soch you said that the planetoid was not a planetoid?" B'Elanna asked taking her queue, to get the ball rolling.

"Correct Lt, it is in fact a highly complex set of Space/Time and block transfer computations grown into an highly advanced Time and Relative Dimension in Space; time transport capsule, commonly known, by spices 001 as a TARDIS, correctly a type 103 TARDIS."

"She is one of the last of her kind, and decided, that she should become a memorial to the last great time war, and a warning to future spices, to what may happen."

There were mutterings from around the conference table, and two main questions were asked.

"Sentience, it's alive?"

"Yes Captain, anything intelligent enough to be a complex space/time event in its self, has to have some sort of sentience, but I digress Captain, the time war is what the TARDIS, wanted to tell us about," answering the question asked by Cmdr Chakotay.

Seven walked over to the replicator and ordered a glass of water. She took a sip and gathered her thoughts. This in its self was very un-Sevenish, and to the majority sitting around the table the most human thing she had ever done.

"As I stated at the beginning this is difficult for me, so please bare with me."

"Seven why don't you describe the combating sides in the war; it may help us to understand."

"Of course captain." Seven pushed a couple of keys on her Padd, and the information transferred to the conference rooms main display screen.

"Spices 001, the Time Lords of Gallifrey," She started to explain, as a humanoid appeared on the screen.

"Gallifreyans are the oldest humanoids in the known Multiverse, the first hominid species' to break the warp barrier, the first to devise matter transportation, the first to break the transwarp barrier and the first to travel in time. They did all this, whilst the Multiverse was less than half its present size.

"Multiverse? Does this mean they come from a different reality?"

"Correct Ensign Kim, both spices 001 and 002 come from another reality, both are known to make incursions into this one."

Seven pressed a key on the main display screen, and a squat shaped object appeared on the screen. It reminded Tom Paris of a cross between an old-fashioned sliver pepper pot, and a tank!

"Spices 002, the Daleks. They were originally from the planet Skaro."

At first the EMH thought it was a completely non-biological life form, but then he took a double take. "Seven is that a biological component?"

"Correct Doctor, originally the mutated remains of the Kaleds and the Thals they fought a 1000 year thermo nuclear, biological and chemical war on Skaro."

"And now?" Paris prompted.

"Any species they can enslave."

"I presume that they are classified as 001 and 002, because they are the first spices that the Borg assimilated?" Chakotay enquired.

"No Cmdr, they are classified as spices 001 and 002, because they are the only two spices that the Borg Queen are actually fearful of"

The murmurs that inputted around the table were quite loud, ranging from shock and amazement, to fear.

As the Captain tried to get senior staff to calm down, she silently wondered if broadcasting this live, was such a good idea.

Eventually the bridge crew settled down and Seven continued. "Yes Lt Paris, the Borg are afraid of them. Both species could retro-erase the Collectives timeline, so that they never existed, and the Borg also believes that the Time Lords were the actual creators of the Omega particle."

"You mean the Time Lords actually are the creators of the Collectives god?"

"In essence B'Elanna you are correct."

"No wonder they are scared of them!"

"So then Seven; what about this Time War?" The ever-impatient Tom Paris whined starting to get bored.

"I was just getting their Lt!" Seven replied stiffly.

"Though the time war is a very complex event, describing the war itself, in a verbatim form, from the down load the TARDIS placed in my cortical implant, would take an estimated 26.4356 hours, and it still you not convey the full horror of the war."

"There is, however a way to verbally convey the war, without it losing its meaning."

THE GREATEST SONG THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SUNG:

Seven of Nine started to sing. The song had never been sung, in this Universe, and was in a language that the crew of Voyager had never heard before, but somehow they knew what was being sung. It was the song of a war over time itself, a war that no one won.

She started softly, a lament from the point of view of the Guardian of Time. She told the crew of the Federation Starship Voyager, how the Time Lords brought structure, to a young Multiverse chaotic history, by creating a `Web of Time.'

She sang on the events leading up to the start of the war, and how the Time

Lords had become complacent, in their policing of the web, allowed the power of the Daleks, rival their own. Describing how The Guardian of Time's appointed

Champion, a Time Lord known only as the Doctor, went out into the Multiverse, to weaken and confuse the Dalek History, in perpetration for a war that was bound to take place between them, and as she sung, her voice started to build up in pitch, conveying the urgency of the situation.

It then increased dramatically, as she sung about the war it's self. The annihilation of Arcadia System. The constantly moving front line; over parsec, eons and universes it's self; as it ran backwards, forwards and sideways in time. Whole battles being fought, and then re-fought, as the losing parties went back in time, to change the battle's outcome, until the whole of the local history was damaged beyond repair. The battle of Gallifrey; which the Doctor caused the Gallifrey System's principle star, to go nova, resulting in the destruction of Time Lords and Daleks alike.

Finally her voice dropped to a virtual soft whisper, as she voiced the story of the sole survivor, a lonely god, wondering around the Multiverse, the last of the Time Lords, The Doctor.

OF THINGS TO COME:

As her voice faded she collapsed back into her chair, tears streaming down her face. B'Elanna was immediately by her side, and ordered a site-to-site transport, to their quarters.

The effect of the crew was varied, but heartfelt. The majority cried, not just for the Time Lords, and how they sacrificed themselves for the rest of causality, but for Seven of Nine, the members of the crew, who still uncomfortable with her, found a new respect, and comradeship with the former drone.

The ones who knew her, cried for her, because they understood, that today was a dramatic and emotional leap in her own individuality, and they realized what, both B'Elanna and Naomi Wildman had seen from the offset, that Seven was not a Borg, or the human Annika Hanson, but a combination of the two, and why Seven had chosen the name Seven Hanson, to show to everyone she was a mixture of the two. 

B'Elanna Hanson-Torres watched as her exhausted wife slept. She knew that what had transpired in the briefing room had emotionally and physically exhausted her wife, but she couldn't be more proud of her.

The EMH had come and gone. He didn't believe that Seven needed a regeneration period. Sleep in the arms of her beloved wife, was the best cure he could think of. B'Elanna smiled at the memory, thinking how far the Doctor had come along, since the arrogant hologram, of the 1st years of being stuck in the Delta  
quadrant. 

"Be'nal?" Seven whispered

"Yes Soch?"

"There are a couple of things I need to tell you, that I did not tell Kathryn, Tuvok, or anyone else."

"Sssh my love, you can tell me latter."

"No Lana, I need to do this now."

B'Elanna rolled over so she was looking straight into Seven's eyes.

"Samaya…" Seven started, just before B'Elanna repeated the name as question.

"The name of the TARDIS," Seven explained, "it means `Time,' in Hindi."

"Hindi, that's an old human religion isn't it?"

"Correct Lana, apparently her mother was human, and her grandmother had spent a long time on Earth, and when her main systems came online, she researched Earth's history, and decided it was a nice word for a name."

"Her mother was Human," Yes B'Elanna, but that's another story."

"Sorry please continue."

"Samaya, offered to turn me into a TARDIS, so that I could roam the Multiverse."

"You turned her down?"

"Of course B'Elanna!" Seven replied slightly angry. "How could I leave the women I love, and the daughter she is carrying?"

B'Elanna gently kissed her wife; with all the passion she could muster, hoping it conveyed how sorry she was for thinking that. Seven returned the kiss and gradually the kiss turned into passionate lovemaking.

"I meet, him," I think.

"Meet who?" B'Elanna asked hours later, as they held each other.

"The Doctor. When I was a little, before my parents went in search of the Borg, he came and saw me a few times. The last time was just before we left Earth for the last time. He looked at me sadly, and whispered `I am so sorry,' before stepping back into his blue box. I had forgotten about it, until now, and I have just realised what he meant, when he last saw me…"

"That he knew what was going to happen to you, but there was nothing he could do about it?"

"Yes."

"Are you angry with him?"

"No, I understand that something's cannot be changed."

"Do you think we will ever see him again?"

"I hope so," Seven replied, snuggling back into her wife, her hand gently placed on top of B'Elanna's swollen abdomen.

NOW, THEN & OF THINGS TO COME:

The last Type 40 TARDIS, its Chameleon circuit stuck forever in the shape of London Police Box, sailed through space/time vortex, nether being in the now then or of things to come, but being in the `may be.' May be now, may be then, or may be of things to come.

Its lone occupant was known by many names. The Ka Faraq Gatr - Bringer of Darkness - Destroyer of Worlds - The Oncoming Storm; The Time Lord Victorious, Time's Champion, or simple The Doctor.

He sat morosely in the console room's pilot's chair, whilst the TARDIS made its way to the Ood Sphere, having been summoned by Ood Sigma.

He knew his time was up, he was going to die, but he wasn't ready. Not yet. With a mechanic grin, the Doctor jumped up, and raced round the console, reprogramming the co-ordinates for Elizabethan England.

THE END


End file.
